


Storm Front

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [96]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Long-Distance Relationship, POV Darcy Lewis, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4568658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a gorgeous sunny day out, the sky a brilliant blue, so the sudden rumble of thunder and streak of lightning can only mean one thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm Front

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swan_Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/gifts).



> For the Femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt: Darcy/Sif - thunderstorm.

“Your boyfriend is here,” Darcy yells into the apartment kitchen, not bothering to put down her Nintendo DS. It’s a gorgeous sunny day out, the sky a brilliant blue, so the sudden rumble of thunder and streak of lightning can only mean one thing.

Jane hurries out of the kitchen, still washing a dirty plate. “He can’t be subtle, can he?” She might sound put-upon, but her cheeks flush with excitement when there’s a boisterous knock on the door.

Thor comes in and wraps Jane in a laughing hug, bringing a little pang of longing to Darcy’s chest. Jane can see her Asgardian boyfriend all the time, but Darcy’s own warrior can only be pulled from battle every so often.

But then she hears a booming voice that is _definitely_ not Thor’s. “Where’s Lady Darcy, and how soon can I have her wrapped in bed without any clothing?”

A shiver glances down Darcy’s spine and into her stomach, and she bolts up, video game abandoned on the carpet. “I’m right here, and _wow_ , you know how to make an entrance!”

Sif scoops Darcy into her arms, pressing her face into her neck. “How I’ve missed you,” she says, holding Darcy close. “Thor took me with after all of my morose ruminations.”

Darcy leaned back and smiled. “Have you been pining for me?”

“Always,” Sif says. “Perhaps a love poem or two will come of it.”

“No time for poems,” Darcy says, tugging Sif down the hall and into her bedroom.


End file.
